The present invention pertains to an electrolysis apparatus, system, and method for producing chlorine bleach.
In many parts of the world, particularly in developing countries that lack basic resources, such as clean drinking water and reliable electricity, sanitation is often difficult. Chlorine bleach (aqueous sodium hypochlorite), which can be used to kill pathogens in water and to clean clothes and other goods, is often expensive to transport to remote locations because of its weight, which is primarily water weight. Even concentrated bleach is largely water but poses additional dangers due to its high concentration of chemicals. For example, one gallon of bleach of any concentration can weigh eight pounds or more, including packaging. Because it is utilized for so many purposes, a remote location may need hundreds of gallons on hand, which can be costly to transport.